Wave Technique
Number 999. Blue Cross with a wave-based Pray Style technique in her fight against Lime Zail]] Wave Techniques are special techniques in the Knight Run series used by Humans and Beasts that project Waves which are energy-based propagating forces that, when materialized, have an effect similar to shock waves, particle beams, barriers or other manifestations. Wave is conceptually akin to "Ki" (氣) that practitioners gather and densely concentrate to manipulate for their usage. Unlike Paranormal Powers, inherent abilities that are tied to one's blood or genetics, wave techniques can be acquired by anyone through training. Therefore, wave techniques are not considered to be a paranormal power. Knights and other special individuals usually use wave techniques for combat due to its highly destructive potential. On the other hand, Beasts, specifically High Rank Beasts such as EX-Types, are able to produce waves as part of their aggressive evolutionary trait that incorporated special organs for wave projection. It must be noted that Queen E-34's Beasts can produce waves due to their martial arts prowess using the incorporated Pray Style. Waves can be utilized in multiple ways, such as imbuing it into weapons or strikes, boosting physical abilities, reducing damages, or directing it as an attack. Waves can be weaved in the form of orbs, beams, or sharp objects, which allows a user to strike from a distance. More importantly, wave techniques can recreate the AB Sword's anti-barrier effect. There are many methods in the practice of projecting waves which are propagated by various schools of thought such as Pray Style, Mayer Style, and Leonhard Style. While Pray Mayer and Anne Mayer are the most prominent users of Wave Techniques, many Knights such as Dry Leonhard and Sion Zail, as well as martial artists such as Karen Mayer, also utilize and manipulate waves. Beasts, such as Fear and Blue Beetle, are also able to use Wave Techniques. Since anyone can learn to use waves with sufficient amount of training, Wave Techniques are not classified as a paranormal power although some paranormal power can create waves by their nature. Karen Mayer is credited for modernizing Wave Techniques through her modified Mayer Style to enable it to be simpler and safer to learn. However the training regimen still remained extremely difficult. Should one learn the theory behind waves, one can already use techniques by utilizing the waves from a Core or Pseudo-Wave Units. Styles Mayer Style Mayer Style is the culminated final style based on the techniques of ancient martial arts dating back to humanity's time on Earth. It was developed by the Mayer Family at the end of the Great War in response to the increasing number of High Rank Beasts as part of the "A Project". The result was a martial arts that allows humans to project waves - thus Mayer Style is the first Wave Technique that is achievable through sheer human effort guided by intense discipline. The original Mayer Style was near impossible to master except for members of the Mayer Family, who gained an inclination to it, or prodigious individuals blessed with talents or special abilities such as Paranormal Powers. Karen Mayer created a modified version of Mayer Style modernizing its Wave Techniques to be simpler and more intuitive to learn. However, this also diluted the effects of wave projection to a certain degree, limiting the application of waves to direct physical contacts or as a means of wrapping the waves to enhance the properties/performance of objects or the user's body. The Mayer Family was offended by this variation and Karen was then shunned. The modified Mayer Style however allowed for greater proliferation of Wave Techniques and was even included in the training curriculum of the Knight Order. Pray Style Pray Style is a specifically developed martial arts whose techniques achieve a greater output of waves even when compared with the original Mayer Style but at the expense of harming the user. It is a heavily modified version of Mayer Style created by Pray Mayer after mastering the latter from her adoptive mother, Karen Mayer. As such the Mayer Style's fundamental basics are the cornerstone in learning Pray Style. Pray Style allows its user to achieve total superiority no matter the combat conditions. Pray Style produces three kinds of waves distinguished by the color: Red/'Crimson', Blue, and Black. In addition to these, it is also possible to combine the colors to produce a special wave known as Resonance. The combination of Blue and Red creates Resonance wave Violet. These waves have the ability to cancel out the properties of Phenomena Weapon as well as overwhelm other Paranormal Powers in a non-euclidean manner. Waves can also be used to neutralize other waves when they collide with each other. It must be noted however that doing so is fatally dangerous as the counteracting waves do not dissipate their potential energy, instead the collision causes a massive explosion/shock wave. Gallery Category:Abilities and Techniques